the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Jangmi Kang
Jangmi Kang (Korean: 장미 강) is a South Korean girl who assists the Gang in several occasions and is in alliance with them.She is Vonah's best friend and plays many major roles in the ''Blue Star ''series. Background Jangmi is born in South Korea with a family consisting of a mother and father,and two older siblings.For some odd reason,her mother and Vonah's mother knew each other,and it resulted to Jangmi and Vonah being best friends,despite the conflict between their countries. After the death of her two siblings,she moved to Japan,about the same time as Vonah's stay in Suicide Forest.The two later meet again after the incident with Shiro Maruyama(a ghost living in the forest). However,Jangmi was not supposed to be born in the 20th century,because her painting and personal records claim that she was born in the 19th century,and had reached the age of eleven at that time. Jurassic Park-1985 Jangmi's parents knew John Hammond and wanted their child to be the first to visit Hammond's park.After arriving safely through the chopper,Hammond was pleased to see Jangmi and quickly introduced her to the other visitors and the staff.Among the staff members Jangmi met Dr. Henry Wu after asking a question about what DNA the dinosaurs have.This question impressed Wu,and he easily answers it.He then proceeds ro tell Jangmi that is one smart girl and he might think of showing her around the lab in order for her to get the concept of dino DNA.While the visitors move on to get a good look on the dinosaurs at the park,Jangmi stays behind and lets Wu give her a tour around the facilties.She is immediately impressed with the technology that InGen has in the labs.Wu then takes her to the herbivore pens,and while he discusses about what they are,Jangmi brings out some drawing tools and begins drawing while Wu explains.Wu is shocked that she had finished drawing the likeness of a parasaurolophus at only three minutes.He then takes her to the Dilophosaurus paddock and explains to her about their description.Once again,he is imprssed with her finishing a sketch of the dilo while listening intently.After going to a few more rounds,they head back to the lab.Jangmi is told to stay at the lab while Wu goes to talk with Hammond. After hearing about the T-Rex escaping from its paddock,Jangmi goes to Wu and asks him what was the matter.He immediately tells her that someone had shut down the park's security systems and that the T-Rex was set loose. As the raptors escape from their paddocks,an evacuation is declared.Jangmi happened to be in the control room with Wu while he discovered that Dennis Nedry had stolen dinosaur embryos worth about 2 to 10 million dollars.They stayed there with a few people,later realizing that the park had been running on backup power.Wu's job was to stay in the control room until Arnold could reboot the system.Then if that succeeded,he would start up the computer and restore power to the fences.Jangmi offered to help,but Wu told her no,saying it was dangerous for her.Later,Jangmi and Wu were forced to rejoin with the others in the Safari Lodge after two failed attempts of rebooting the system from the maintenance shed.On their way to the lodge,they pick up an injured Robert Muldoon and took him with them to the Jeep.While Wu talks with Dr. Alan Grant over the radio,Jangmi treats Muldoon with a medicine she packed along her pockets.Afterwards,they were ambushed by raptors.Wu tells Jangmi to take Muldoon and go on ahead without him,even reaching to the point that he told her that he would catch up.Jangmi,thinking it was true,helped Muldoon and escaped. After escaping to the chopper with the others,Jangmi begins to wonder what was taking Wu so long to catch up.She later discovers,through Dr. Sorkin's letter to her,that Wu was killed by the raptors,and cries wildly for his death.The following days,she constantly had nightmares about it. World of Guertena Jangmi goes to Guertena's gallery so that she might cheer up,but is pulled into the hellish version of the gallery.She was then stuck there,trapped for how many years,in the form of a rose.Never aging a bit. Only when Ib and Garry enter the gallery did Jangmi awaken from her sleep.She immediately befriends the two and helps them with the obstacles they get into.At the end,Jangmi manages to escape with Ib and Garry.Unlike the two,who forgot what hapened,she remembers everything with clarity.She is then seen near a painting,smiling at Ib cheerfully. Personality and Interests Jangmi is considered to be a dinosaur expert,and dreams to be a paleontologist.She is very intelligent and has a vast knowledge that she collects from many kinds of books.She also seems to love dinosaurs and would take her time unearthing fossils with Sal Evergreen and his team of rangers.Other than that,she likes drawing and is credited for her artistic abilities.l But despite having to love dinosaurs,she has great phobia of Velociraptors,due to the fact that they killed the people she cared for as a child.This seems to be a trauma she still carries as a teenager. Jangmi is described as "quiet","beautiful",and "observant",only taking action when she needs to.She is also very serious with things,but can have an easy going side.She's also very good at making several ice cream recipes Appearance Jangmi has long,slightly wavy green hair and matching green eyes.She often wears a white and green hanbok and sometimes sports a green rose on her head or chest,which could mean she loves everything that's color green.When wearing her school uniform,it is styled in sailor fuku with the colors of beige and black.She also wears Mary Jane shoes and long white socks.She also happens to tie her hair into two long braids.During her time at the lab at the Blue Star Gang's base,she is seen wearing a white labe coat with three buttons open,and she also sports a green rose on its breast pocket. Abilities Dinosaur Expert Jangmi is exceedingly intelligent about dinosaurs and can identify them easily,even though the said dinosaur is currently a fossil.She also knows which dinosaur has a distinguished feature.Because of this,she is often called in by many paleontologists from around the world to help them with their findings.She is also an amateur paleontologist due to the fact that Dr. Richard Levine promoted her. Master or Arts and Crafts Guertena Weiss mentioned that Jangmi was skilled in arts and could draw a painting in just minutes,depending on how inspiring her subject was.She is also good at making paper mache,paper clay,and tapestries.According to Dr. Laura Sorkin,both John Hammond and Henry Wu claim that Jangmi was very good in arts,because they often see her skecthing out dinosaurs while Wu entertained the visitors. Secret Portals Master Jangmi uses a green rose as her mode of quick transortation when traveling in long distances.She last used her rose when she had to go from South Korea to Hell Creek in America just because John Roxton called her in when he said he digged something up.She used her Green rose again when she and Vonah had to pick up supplies from Dr. Jack Thorne so that they could deliver them to Sal and his team. She used the rose again when she had to travel to Vietnam so that she and Sashiro could hold a conversation about sea creatures and their importance. Weapons Jangmi has used several weapons and tools in many occassions.Some for combat,and etc. Green Parasol She uses this often in combat.However,she has to be at a safe distance in order to launch a blast of energy at her selected target. The function of the parasol is like an assault rifle.However